


Worth the Wait

by CloudLeopard



Series: Brokeback Bangtan [9]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Divorce, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings, resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: After all of the angst and dramas over the years, Jimin and Jungkook finally get their happy ending.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> After the amount of stress writing the last chapter caused me, this one just couldn't be stopped, giving my AU boys their happy ending has been such a relief.  
> I hope that for everyone reading along, it has been as worth the wait as it has been for Jimin and Jungkook.

“I'm done with Seoul, I’m too far from you, from dad, from Yoongi, from the others, I want to move back to Busan.”

Jimin scoffs at himself, remembering his words from what, four years ago now?

“I'm done with Seoul,” yet he clearly wasn’t, it wasn’t that fucking simple, four years on, he’s still fucking here.

Ok so it had most definitely been a knee-jerk reaction to his dad's sudden hospitalisation, and feeling so damn removed from most of the people he loved. But his life was here in Seoul, his job, both of his jobs, were based here, Jackson was here, and god knows there is no way on earth he can run his life and businesses without Jackson.

Its early in the morning right now, and he has yet another packed day planned, wedding cake stuff today and then he’ll have to fit in a quick meeting with Jackson somewhere later to finalise the travel details for his trip to Berlin on Friday, he's exhausted just thinking about it. He doesn’t usually bother, but today he has the TV on while he eats breakfast, with good reason, today the results of the vote come out, the vote that he and so many others have been waiting for, and he's actually fucking nervous.

Jimin watched the rolling news, to be honest, he’s never really been one for politics, too much arguing and unfulfilled promises but this vote is different. This day has been a very long time coming, South Korea is lagging years behind the majority of the rest of the world in legalising gay marriage so this could be a truly historic day. The final results should be announced any time now.

And then the newsreader cuts to their reporter in the field, and this is it, when the news is finally announced that the vote has gone through, that gay marriage will be legalised he can't help but shed a few happy tears, this vote is too late for him, nearly 20 years too late, but for every struggling kid, trying to sort out their feelings now, this is final and legal validation that their feelings are normal and accepted, it feels like a momentous day. He texts Jungkook in celebration complete with plenty of rainbow emoji’s.

 

From: Me

“Yes, Kook, it went through!”

 

It took Jungkook nearly an hour to reply, not particularly unusual, but today Jimin was impatient and relieved when he finally got a reply.

 

From: Kook

“I know, I'm fucking ecstatic!”

 

Jimin grinned widely at Jungkook’s excitement mirroring his own, but before he could reply, Jungkook sends another text.

 

From: Kook

“I asked Hyejin for a divorce this morning.”

 

Jimin’s mouth dropped open, his hands suddenly shaking, was that why Jungkook hadn’t replied straight away?

 

From: Me

“Fucking hell, I didn’t expect that, what did she say?”

 

From: Kook

“She grinned, kissed me and told me to get a solicitor.”

 

From: Me

“Wow, shit Kook, this doesn’t feel real. You're really getting divorced?”

 

From: Kook

“I am, as soon as possible. Going to tell my parents later, and I'm telling them why.”

 

Jimin didn’t think he could get any more shocked but he just did, Jungkook had always been adamant that his parents would never accept his sexuality, and so he was never going to tell them.

 

From: Me

“You’re telling them you're bi?”

 

From: Kook

“And that I've been in love with you since I was 18 years old, unless you'd rather I didn’t?”

 

Jimin continued to gape at his phone,

 

From: Me

“Fucking hell Kook, I'm fucking shaking here, are you sure?”

 

From: Kook

“Min I’m 37 years old, I have loved you more than half my life and I don’t want to hide it anymore. My girls are old enough to understand, gay marriage is legal, I want to be with you, I want everyone to know, no more hiding.”

 

Jimin hadn’t really noticed the tears that had started to slide down his face until one drops on his phone and his vision clouds to the point he can’t see the screen properly, this was it, the moment he has always thought would never come, a chance to be openly in a relationship with Jungkook. This is fucking huge.

 

From: Me

“Tell them everything, tell them I love you too. Fuck, I wish I could be with you right now.”

 

From: Kook

“What are you doing this weekend?”

 

Jimin groaned

 

From: Me

“Going to be in Berlin for the exhibition”

 

From: Kook

“Fuck, shit, forgot, when are you back? Can you do the weekend after? God I really want to bring you home to meet my parents as my boyfriend”

 

Jimin actually gasped.

 

From: Me

“Maybe let me know how they take the news first? But I’ll come and see you anyway, no matter what.”

 

Its several agonising hours before Jungkook texts again, Jimin is dying to know what's going on in Busan, how his parents are taking the news that not only is their son getting a divorce but that he has been in love with a man for years, a man that they’ve known for years, he imagines they’re going to be pretty stunned. And then finally,

 

From: Kook

“Well, that was fucking intense.”

 

Jimin almost groans in frustration at the lack of information.

 

From: Me

“Are they ok? Are you ok?”

 

Jungkook sends him an emoji with a huge grin on its face.

 

From: Kook

“They’re a bit shocked, to say the least, I may have accidentally dropped on them that Eunkyung isn’t technically mine either, but it's going to be ok, I think, I hope.”

 

And all Jimin can think is holy fucking shit.

 

 

It’s just over two weeks later when Jimin throws his overnight bag in his car again, preparing to make the drive back to Busan, this time to meet with Jungkook’s parents as his official boyfriend. The divorce is going to take time, nothing is going to happen in a hurry, but this is it, and for the first time in a very long time, he's really nervous.  
He drives home first, to catch up with his dad, shower and change, dressing carefully for this momentous moment. His dad claps him on the back, squeezing his shoulder, comforting him, both pleased and nervous for him. When he finally escapes he drives round to Jungkook and Hyejin’s house, he and Jungkook are going to the Jeon’s together.

He knocks on the door, and is greeted by a smiling Hyejin,

“Jimin,” she exclaims happily, “come in.”

Jimin grins back at her, proffering the flowers he’s brought for her.

“Beautiful, thank you,” she tells him, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

He gives her a brief hug, noting that she’s lost some weight since he last saw her.

“Looking good Jin,” he tells her, “been working out?”

“Actually yes,” she told him, twirling around, “nothing like an impending divorce to motivate you to get off your ass and tone up.”

Jimin smirked back at her cheekily, “well it's working,” he joked with her, “almost enough to make me turn straight.”

“Idiot,” she told him, rolling her eyes and shoving him playfully before shouting towards the kitchen, “Kook, your sleazebag of a boyfriend is here,” before smirking right back at   
Jimin and carrying the flowers off to find a vase for them.

They passed each other in the kitchen doorway, Jungkook drying his hands on a tea towel, swatting Hyejin gently with it as they smiled at each other.

“Oi, my boyfriend isn’t a sleaze thank you very much.”

Hyejin grabbed the tea towel off him to return it to the kitchen and Jungkook strode across the lounge to hug Jimin.

The held each other tightly, murmuring gently at each other as they kissed, stroking each other tenderly across their faces and backs. Jimin heard a grumble behind them,  
“honestly, must you do that in my lounge?” Hyejin huffed in mock exasperation before adding, “although it's probably best to get it out of your systems before going to see mama and papa Jeon, I'm not sure they’re ready to see that yet.”

Jimin suddenly twigs that something, or rather two someone’s are missing,

“where are the girls?” he asks, looking around as if they might appear from somewhere.

“Off with Jin’s parents today,” Jungkook told him, “processing stuff, you know?”

Jimin’s eyes widened, “you’ve told them? They know you're getting divorced, and why?”

Jungkook nodded, “yeah, we couldn’t keep secrets from them, especially now my parents know,” Jungkook told him.

Jimin winced, “how did they take it?”

Jungkook giggled, “Eunae looked at Eunkyung and went ‘told you so’,” Jungkook told him.

“Can't get anything passed her huh?” Jimin asked, “she’s been on to us for years, since that damn trip to the theme park when you nearly broke my hand.”

“She reckons she's always known there was something odd with us, but she didn’t want details, obviously.”

Jimin shuddered at the thought, “can't say I blame her, so what have you told them? Just so I know the official line.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes, “there’s no official line, just the truth. Hyejin and I have only ever been friends, that you and I love each other, and now that it’s legal we want to get married to each other.”

Jimin looked at him curiously, “and they didn’t question anything else, like how they came to be?”

Jungkook sighed, “they didn’t, but we told them anyway, nothing too explicit obviously, but they both know about Eunkyung now.”

Jimin’s mouth falls open, “oh holy shit, how did that go?”

“She was pretty quiet actually, pretty shocked, and for once Eunae was nice to her, told her it didn’t matter, that we were all still family anyway.”

Jimin gulped hard, “poor kid,” he muttered.

Jungkook nodded, “yeah, we’re making sure they're both seeing someone anyway because of the divorce and the whole ‘surprise, your dad is gay’ thing, but obviously that too, I think they’ll be ok though.”

He looks worried despite his words and Jimin grabs for his hand, “all you can do is be honest and ready for the questions.”

Jungkook nodded, “I know,” he sucked in a shuddery breath, “we never do stuff the easy way do we?” he asked Jimin.

Jimin shook his head, “can you imagine what life would have been like if that one night had gone differently?”

Jungkook looked pained, “I can't regret my girls though,” he all but whispers.

“Shit no, that’s not what I meant at all,” Jimin rushes out, “even as teenage drama queens they are the best kids ever, sorry, I should have put that better huh? Just one of those   
sliding door moments I guess, ignore me, I'll shut up now.”

Jungkook sucked in a breath, “better not shut up too much, you have to go and impress my parents now, show them you are worthy of their only son.”

Jimin blanched, “fuck,” he choked out making Jungkook smirk,

“ready?” he asked Jimin, standing up and reaching for his hand.

Jimin shook his head, “nope, not even a little bit.”

 

 

Jungkook’s parents don’t live too far from him, so they walk, making nervous small talk on the way, both of them conscious of what a big deal this actually is. Jimin is legitimately terrified, he has only ever heard Mrs Jeon being scathing about same-sex relationships. Even with Jungkook reassuring him that she's coming around to the idea does nothing to calm him.

When they arrive they are led into the lounge, sitting side by side on the couch, feeling for all the world like they are about to be interrogated.

“Mum, dad,” Jungkook starts softly, “I would like you to officially meet my boyfriend, his name is Park Jimin and he is an artist.”

Jimin gapes when Mrs Jeon lets out a little giggle at Jungkook’s formal introduction.

“Jungkookie, silly, we know who Jimin is.”

Her reaction gives Jimin hope that this is going to go ok until Jungkook’s dad speaks,

“you have been in rehabilitation centres?” he asked Jimin sternly.

Jimin nodded, swallowing hard, shit, they're going straight in with the heavy stuff. “Yes sir,” he admitted, “but that was quite some time ago now.”

“For the…” Jungkook’s dad starts, before spitting out, “gay?”

Jimin fought his expression, “no sir, for alcohol and drug addiction,” he told him honestly.

“Dad, he has been completely clean and sober now for more than seven years, that’s ancient history and not relevant.”

Jungkook’s dad eyed him harshly, “you need to be aware of exactly who you are bringing into my granddaughter's lives.”

“He is,” Jimin told him softly, “Jungkook has been by my side every step of the way, and I have always been honest with him, he knows exactly who I am.”

Jungkook’s dad just huffed at that but didn’t make any further comment.

“Jungkookie tells me you still bake?” Mrs Jeon asked him.

Jimin nodded, grateful to be back on more comfortable ground, “yes, I have a small business making celebration cakes which works alongside my drawing.”

“You must be doing well for yourself then?” Mrs Jeon prompts.

There is no easy way to tell your prospective in-laws that you are really rather fucking rich without coming across like a total dickhead, so Jimin just made a little noise of agreement.

Jungkook had no such restraint, snorting before adding, “he’s loaded.”

Jimin glared at him briefly, making Jungkook giggle, “come on Min,” he encouraged, “it makes you a better prospect.”

Jimin rolled his eyes back at Jungkook, elbowing him gently in the ribs to get him to shut up. Their easy familiarity is not lost on Jungkook’s parents though, and Mrs Jeon looks thoughtful.

“It's like watching the two of you back at the café,” she says, almost to herself, “how did I miss it?”

Jimin hears her though, and her tone makes him relax. It means the rest of the meeting goes well and, by the time they leave, Jimin is convinced that he will actually be accepted as Jungkook’s partner, it’s a heady feeling.

He reaches tentatively for Jungkook’s hand, brushing his fingers along Jungkook’s, asking for permission, this is Jungkook’s neighbourhood after all, and he will be the one fielding the gossip and questions should they arise. He needn't have been hesitant though, Jungkook laces his fingers into Jimin’s, squeezing briefly.

“That went well,” Jungkook told Jimin happily, “I might still be in shock.”

The big grin across his face says otherwise, and his giddiness is infectious.

“Let's celebrate,” Jimin suggests suddenly, “go out for lunch or something?”

Jungkook smiles back, “yeah, cool, we’ll just pop back into mine huh? I left my phone there.”

 

 

When they walk back into Jungkook’s place, hand in hand and giggling, they are not expecting to be confronted by Eunae. She takes one look at their clasped hands and wrinkles her nose,

“Ew gross,” she spits at them, “must you?”

Jungkook drops Jimin’s hand in shock, “how come…? He starts, “I thought you weren’t back until tonight?”

“Yeah, me too,” she told him, “but certain people had better things to do.”

Jimin doesn’t know the entire backstory, but he does know that Hyejin’s parents are reluctant grandparents at best, so he assumes that the girls must have been dropped home early, not for the first time.

“Ahh,” Jungkook replies knowingly, before adding, “Eunkyung ok?”

Eunae nodded, “yeah, she's cool, upstairs. Where have you been?” she asked.

“At mum and dads,” Jungkook tells her, flashing a quick look at Jimin who nodded in reply, “actually baby, can you go and get your sister, we should probably talk.”

Eunae rolls her eyes a bit but agrees, and heads upstairs.

“You ok with this?” Jungkook checked quickly with Jimin, “I mean we’re going to have to talk to them at some point, together, even if they already know from me.”

Jimin nodded, “yeah,” he agreed. He was probably even more nervous at the thought of speaking with the girls than he was speaking to Jungkook’s parents, Jungkook would have pushed his parents for acceptance far more than he will ever push his girls.

And so, for the second time today, Jimin finds himself sitting opposite two people, whose approval he desperately wants.

Jungkook talks to the softly, reiterating what he has already told his girls, that he and Jimin are in love and, when the divorce is finalised, that they would like to get married. He wraps up asking if the girls have any questions.

Eunkyung is first, “where are you going to live?” practical and obviously important.

“We haven’t discussed that yet,” Jungkook starts as Jimin says, “Busan.”

They look at each other for a minute, Jungkook looking curiously at Jimin.

“I mean it,” Jimin told him, “I've been slowly winding down the cake business so I'm not tied to Seoul, I told you four years ago I wanted to move back, its time.”

Jungkook looked at him softly, “really? you're sure? What about drawing? What about Jackson?”

Jimin smiled, “I'm sure, I want this. I can draw anywhere, and Jackson will find another job, I’ll help him, I won't leave him in the lurch, and I it's not like Seoul is a million miles away anyway if I need to go back.”

“You’re going to still need him,” Jungkook protested, “for the overseas stuff, the exhibits, it’s too much for you to organise.”

“I'm not going to exhibit overseas anymore,” Jimin told him, “at least, I'm not going with my pictures, I'm done with that, I've had enough travelling around the world and staying in hotels.”

Jungkook scoffed, “yeah, such a hardship, treated like the celebrity that you are, glitz and glamour.”

“Loneliness, solitude,” Jimin added quietly.

Jungkook looked instantly contrite, “sorry,” he told Jimin.

“It’s ok, I know it looks fuck…I mean kind of awesome from the outside,” he amended, shooting an apologetic look at the girls for nearly swearing in front of them. 

“Ok, wow, so we’ll stay in Busan,” Jungkook confirmed, “any more questions?”

The girls didn’t have many, how many questions can you ask without getting too much information answers anyway until Eunkyung can't help but finish with,

“did you know about me?”

“In what way?” Jimin asked her, momentarily confused.

“That he’s not my dad,” she said, pointing to Jungkook.

Next to him, Jimin felt Jungkook stiffen at her words, them cutting him deeply.

“I knew when you were four years old that your dad had nothing to do with your conception,” Jimin started, choosing his words carefully.

“That was ten years ago,” Eunkyung all but whispered, “and no one told me.”

Jimin nodded, acknowledging her feelings, “sweetheart the only thing that convinced me that you were not biologically your dads was because he and your mum told me so. If I just watched from the outside I never would have known. He has been your dad since before you were born and he chose that he would raise you as such, the biology doesn’t change that.”

“It does though,” Eunkyung squeezed out painfully.

“Has he ever treated you differently?” Jimin asked her.

Eunkyung thought for a minute, and then reluctantly shook her head.

“The reason you're so shocked sweetheart is that you’ve never had any cause to consider that he is anything other than your father.”

The lounge is silent, as they contemplate Jimin’s words, and then Eunkyung nods, “yeah I guess,” she says.

Jimin sighs, “look, you both know about Yoongi right? Why he set up his foundation?”

They both nodded, Yoongi having shared his own story in the media in all its blunt and brutal glory.

“The people who beat him, who starved him, and rejected him, they were his biological parents,” he told the girls, letting his words sink in.

Eunkyung’s face crumpled, and she launched herself at Jungkook, curling herself on his lap as best she could considering she was already barely shorter than him, “I'm sorry daddy,” she choked out before sobs overtook her. Jimin decided it would be a good time to retreat to the kitchen to make some lunch, taking Eunae with him, giving Jungkook and his youngest daughter a little bit of space to start to heal.

 

As Jimin opened cupboards and the fridge, trying to decide what to make, Eunae watched him, finally blurting out,

“you're really kind of fucking smart huh?”

“Language,” he admonished automatically, making Eunae roll her eyes at him good-naturedly.

“Seriously though,” she told him, “I mean it.”

Jimin smiled at her, “thanks sweetheart,” he replied, his heart swelling.

“You're going to be a good dad for us too,” she told him softly, reaching out to hug him, leaving Jimin desperately trying to fight back tears of gratitude.

 

 

Jimin went back to Seoul happier than ever, ready to start planning for the next phase of his life, ready for all the changes that it would bring, and there were a lot. As heartfelt as his speech had been to Jungkook and the girls about moving back to Busan, it had actually been on the spur of the moment. It's true that he has been taking on fewer cake commissions, overwhelmed by the sheer volume of them, but this next phase is going to require some very careful planning. The very first thing he had to do though is speak to Jackson, he needs to give him as much notice as possible, and it's going to be hard. Monday morning doesn’t find Jimin in his studio, he's waiting for Jackson in the office, idly reading through a few wedding cake emails, acknowledging to himself that he would most likely be turning them all down, it’s an odd feeling.

When Jackson comes in he does, of course, know that something is up, Jimin is never in the office at this time so he gets a suspicious look fired at him immediately.

“Jimin?” Jackson starts, “everything ok?”

Jimin smiles at him, trying to reassure him, “yeah, just need to talk to you,” he tells Jackson.

Jackson looks at him suspiciously, “shit, what else do you want to add to your schedule this time Jimin,” he winces.

Jimin giggles, “nothing, I promise, it’s sort of a bit heavier I guess.”

“Ok, let me go get a coffee huh? It’s kind of early for heavy,” Jackson tells him, heading back out of the office towards the kitchen.

When he comes back, with a coffee for Jimin too, they sit companionably,

“ok, shoot,” Jackson tells Jimin.

Jimin looks at Jackson, and then just blurts out, “I'm moving back to Busan.”

Jackson's eyes bug out for about half a second, until realisation floods his face, “you and Jungkook?” he asks.

Jimin nods, “he's getting divorced, we want to get married, he needs to stay close to his girls.”

“Fuck, that’s awesome,” Jackson enthuses, “and about bloody time huh?”

Jimin smiles, “yeah, it really is, I can't wait.”

“Ok, so practicalities,” Jackson starts, reaching for a notepad and a pen, “what do you need me to do?”

Jimin sighs, “I don’t even know where to start,” he confesses, “there is so much.”

Jackson nods, “yeah, I'll say, just say stuff as it comes to mind, we’ll work out the best way to work through it all afterwards ok?”

And this is, of course, why he hired Jackson in the first place, drop a bombshell in his lap, and he’ll just cope.

So Jimin started listing things, wind down and eventually close the cake business, sell the apartment in Seoul, stop international travel for exhibitions, find somewhere to live in Busan that suited him, Jungkook and the girls, and lastly and most painfully, release Jackson from his contract.

Jackson nodded through it all, writing things down, adding his own notes of small practicalities, even his own job loss, without comment until Jimin is done talking.

“Ok, so this isn’t going to happen in the next few weeks you know that right?” Jackson check with him, “and we need a timeline, you can't sell the apartment until the cake business has closed for instance because all of your certification is for this particular kitchen.

Jimin nodded slowly, “yeah, I just can't get it all straight in my head,” he confessed to Jackson.

Jackson grinned, “and that is why you have me,” he added happily before he obviously realised that sacking himself was on his list.

Jimin winced at Jacksons expression change, “it’s not something I want Jackson,” he tells him, “but I have to go back, have to be with Jungkook.”

Jackson nodded, “of course you do,” he told him softly, “but, can I just ask, are you going to carry on with your drawings and selling them?”

Jimin sighed, “yeah, I don’t think that’s something I could ever actually stop.”

Jackson looked at him like he was missing something, “then who is going to handle your ongoing correspondence? Because we all know you are practically allergic to organising yourself,” Jackson joked.

Jimin laughed, “this is true,” he conceded, “but your life is here Jackson, I can't ask you to move, for your wife to move, it’s crazy.”

“You know in this age of telephones and computers and stuff that we don’t actually need to live in the same city for me to work for you right?” Jackson pointed out.

Jimin just gaped at him, because it was of course, fucking obvious, “you wouldn’t mind?” he asked.

“Jimin I’d be fucking insulted if you hired someone new in Busan just because I lived a few hours away,” Jackson told him grinning.

“Oh,” Jimin said, kind of stupidly before smiling back, “so you’ll stay? Even if I'm knocking the international stuff on the head?”

“Well I might try and persuade you to let me take your drawings overseas,” Jackson told him, “but if you don’t want to travel then you'll just have to trust me to take care of everything won't you?”

Jimin almost rolled his eyes, “Jackson, you have been in charge of everything for a very long time, and we both know that. My job has been to show up, look pretty and point at stuff.”

Jackson snorted, “true,” he laughed, “so shall I cross off sacking myself?”

Jimin winced, “yes please.”

With that settled, Jackson sent Jimin out of the office and into the studio so he could get started on a plan and, as usual, Jimin left Jackson in charge of organising his life, happy in the knowledge that he was going to be with him even as he moved home.

 

His peace lasted until Jackson disturbed him for lunch, grinning his particular Jackson grin that Jimin knew meant something was up.

“What?” he asked Jackson once they were sat eating.

“You’ve had a cake request, technically I should just knock it back straight away because you're fully booked, but I reckon you're going to want to accept this one anyway,” Jackson told him.

“Knock it back anyway,” Jimin told him, “winding down the business remember.”

Jackson shook his head, “nope, you're doing this one,” he said, a knowing grin still on his face.

“Fine,” Jimin huffed, “why?”

“Because it is for one Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong,” Jackson finally revealed.

“What?” Jimin gaped, coming a bit too close to losing the food out of his mouth, swallowing it hastily, “really?”  
Jackson nodded.

“Wow, ok, yeah, I wasn’t expecting that,” Jimin told him, “and you're right of course, I’ll be doing that one, let them know I said yes?”

Jackson just smirked, “I already did.”

 

 

Let it be known that when Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong decide to do something they do not hang about, just eight weeks after the vote went through the two of them get married. Jimin is there, both as a guest and the wedding cake baker. Typical of Seunghyun and his perfectionist ways, the cake he wanted was simple and elegant as well as stunningly beautiful. He wanted a four-tiered square cake, all of the tiers the same size so the cake was a surprisingly tall column, and on the four sides, scenes of significant moments in him and Jiyong’s lives were painstakingly painted by Jimin. It was, even if Jimin did say so himself, one of his best cakes. The grooms had a sneak preview before the ceremony and, uncharacteristically for him, Seunghyun hugged Jimin, the normally stoic man moved by the art, flattering Jimin. Jiyong was every bit as enthusiastic, hugging Jimin too once Seunghyun had finally let him go.

It was the first event that he and Jungkook had been invited to as a couple, the gorgeous invitation naming them both, bringing a lump to Jimin’s throat. Once he had replied, accepting on both of their behalf’s, Jimin had tucked the invitation away, keeping it safe, hoping this would be the first of many events that they are invited to together.  
Jungkook had arrived this morning, in his usual casual clothes, suit carefully packed in a bag and they'd dressed for the wedding together. They both had ties, of course, Jimin had too many from the years of events he had been to, but for the wedding today they had bought matching ones, proclaiming to the world subtly that they were together.  
They sat together, hand in hand, watching Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong make their vows and promises to each other, they looked blissfully happy, proud and so in love. In the midst of all this beauty and acceptance and romance, Jimin is almost overwhelmed knowing that one day soon it'll be him and Jungkook’s turn.

 

 

Two months later he is back in Busan, house hunting this time, with a list of apartments, agents and appointments all organised by Jackson. He's had some pretty tough criteria to fill, not only does he want somewhere that he and Jungkook can be happy and comfortable, he needs a studio and bedrooms for the girls too. Thankfully Busan prices are lower than Seoul prices so he feels justified going for the very top end, even if that is freaking Jungkook out a bit.

“Min, shit, I can't afford even a bit of this,” Jungkook frets as they roam around the first place.

Jimin just looked at him, “we,” he started forcefully, “we can most definitely afford this, stop worrying.”

Jungkook grimaced, “I can't let you pay for everything,” he hissed.

“Fine,” Jimin said to him reasonably, “what’s our budget then?”

Jungkook winced, “I'm not sure,” he told Jimin quietly, not wanting the girls to hear, “once the divorce is finalised and Jin and I sell the house…”

Jimin stopped dead, staring at Jungkook, “what the fuck are you talking about?” he bit out, “you can't sell the house, that’s your daughters’ home.”

“Well Jin can't afford to buy me out, and I have no other money Min,” Jungkook told him.

Jimin sighed out, frustrated at himself for not working this one out sooner.

“Kook, give Jin the house, you don’t need to take money from her, I have enough, too much, and from the day we are married it’ll belong to both of us anyway,” he said softly.

Jungkook shook his head, “I can’t Min, you’ve worked hard for that money, you deserve it, not me.”

“Bullshit,” Jimin spat, “and you haven’t worked hard? You’ve worked for fucking years at a job you hate to support your family, let me take care of you now, please?”

Jungkook smiled softly, “I don’t hate my job,” he told Jimin.

“But you don’t love it right?” Jimin pushed, “you do it because you have to because it’s the right thing to do.”

“No one loves their job Min,” Jungkook replied.

“I do,” Jimin said, “and I get paid a ridiculous amount to do it, so I'm going to buy us a nice place, and we’re going to live here happily together, and when your girls come, they're going to be happy too, I hope.”

Jungkook just hugged him, “god I really fucking love you Min,” he breathed into Jimin’s ear, kissing him on the cheek and pulling him by the hand to explore the rest of the apartment.

 

Of the six that they viewed that day, the girls discounted two of them, one was too far from school and the other too far from the shops, and Jimin crossed them off the list without further comment. One he discounted, the room that was supposed to be the studio was far too dark for him to be able to work in comfortably. Jungkook didn’t like one, although he refused to actually articulate his feelings, Jimin just knew from his reaction, so that one was crossed off too. That left them with two, which they all really liked, and so they headed to a nearby café to discuss which they should go for. It wasn’t an easy decision, both of the apartments would be good, for different reasons and they went around in circles trying to decide. In the end, Jimin had had enough and handed the decision over to the girls, he had a suspicion that, despite what they had been saying, that they preferred one over the other anyway, and when they chose that one he was proven right. He wasted no time in ringing the agent and making an offer on the property. 

They didn’t hear back until that evening when they were back at Jungkook and Hyejin’s house eating tea. Jimin had gone to silence his ringing phone until he realised who was ringing, then he excused himself. His offer had been accepted and, apart from all of the legal paperwork, was the new owner of an apartment in Busan, he went back to the table grinning.

Eunae looked at him, “spit it out then,” she told him, smiling back.

He shrugged, “I might have just bought an apartment,” he announced fake casually.

Eunkyung gasped, “it's ours?” she checked.

Jimin nodded, “yep, it’ll take a few weeks for all of the paperwork but you can start thinking about how you want to decorate,” he grinned back.

He walked over to where Jungkook was sat, hugging him from the back, kissing him briefly on the cheek before whispering in his ear, “it’s ours.”

 

After the girls had gone to bed, and Jungkook had been banished to the kitchen to wash up, Hyejin took the opportunity to speak with Jimin.

“Hey,” she started, “Kookie told me that you’ve told him not to sell this place?”

Jimin nodded, “told him it should just be yours, you need to stay here, for the girls, and for you.”

Hyejin closed her eyes for a beat too long, thinking, “you should have hated me,” she told Jimin softly, “I've kept you from him for all these years.”

Jimin shook his head, “no you didn’t, if anything you looked after him for me for all these years, I know it hasn’t always been easy.”

Hyejins lip wobbled, “fuck, Jimin,” she whispered, “why are you so fucking good?”

“Jin, don’t cry,” Jimin told her, reaching for her, hugging her, “everyone just did what they had to do back then, Kook and I couldn’t have married anyway, his parents wouldn’t have accepted him, and we were all just so fucking young.”

“I can come to your wedding though right?” Hyejin checked, pulling back from Jimin.

“I’d be bloody insulted if you didn’t,” Jimin told her, “after all, not everyone gets to go to their ex-husband's wedding to his male partner and feel truly happy for them is it?”

Hyejin giggled, “it’s probably a fairly unique situation,” she agreed.

 

 

When he planned to wind down the wedding cake business Jimin had not anticipated just how much resistance he would face. When he replied to people, letting them know he was unavailable they pushed back, begging to see his schedule, promising to fit the rest of their plans around him, it was as flattering as it was weird, in the end, Jackson had to speak up.

“Jimin, you’re sure about winding this down right? Because you keep accepting just one more.”

Jimin grimaced, “I know,” he groaned, “I just hate letting people down, and they just seem to really want me to do it.”

Jackson giggled at him, “man you are too damn soft for your own good, you need to make up your mind.”

“I have made up my mind,” Jimin told him, “I am going back to Busan, going to live with Jungkook, going to marry him, nothing is more important than that.”

“But?” Jackson prompted.

Jimin sighed, “I just like making the cakes,” he admitted, “I'm going to miss it.”

“You’re missing the obvious again,” Jackson pointed out wryly.

Jimin looked at him, what was Jackson getting at?

“You could move the business to Busan, take it with you, obviously that’ll mean finding somewhere to work from, and reapplying for all of your certification, but it’s doable.”

Jimin sucked in a sharp breath then nodded, seeing the wisdom in Jackson's words and suddenly feeling much happier, “yes,” he exclaimed, smiling, “let's do that.”

Jackson sighed himself then, mumbling, “what have I just talked myself in to?”

Jimin grinned, “sorry, I know, more work for you again.”

“I'll just add it to my never-ending list of things to do,” Jackson told him with a smirk, and Jimin knew he wasn’t angry.

 

 

He came to Jimin a month or so later, with details of several properties in Busan that Jimin could work from, kitchens that were already set up, this time Jimin didn’t want to work from home, he wanted somewhere else he could go, a dedicated space that he could fit out and leave all of the tools of his trade spread out and organised perfectly. One of the properties made him literally stop in his tracks, sucking in a sharp breath, making his eyes go wide.

“What?” Jackson asked him, unable to miss Jimin’s reaction.

Jimin hiccupped out a weird little giggle, before adding, “This is where I met Jungkook, this is his mum’s café.”

Jackson's stunned face matched Jimin’s, “wait, what?” he asked, “seriously?”

Jimin nodded, “I had no idea she was selling up, I mean, what the fuck? She's been there forever, this place is her life.”

He grabbed his phone, ringing Jungkook, pacing the floor as he spoke to him. There was no mistake, Mrs Jeon was selling up, ready to enjoy retirement. It took a minute before Jungkook asked the inevitable question.

“How did you even know that Min?”

So Jimin explained, he told Jungkook that he didn’t want to just give up on baking, that he was considering moving the business to Busan, and that the café just happened to be one of the potential properties that Jackson had found for him to look at. And then he wanted to ask Jungkook something important.

“How do you think your mum would feel if I bought her café?”

He could practically hear Jungkook shrug, both as confused as each other by the oddness of the situation, in the end, Jungkook said he’d ask his mum and get back to Jimin.  
When he got off the phone, Jackson was looking at him curiously.

“Jimin?” he asked.

“It’d be the perfect place,” Jimin told him softly, “it's in a great location, the kitchen is a fantastic size and it’s on the market for a decent price,” he gave Jackson the very smallest of smiles, “I hope she says yes to me buying it.”

 

Later on, when his phone rang, he answered it without thinking too much.

“Jimin?” he heard the voice questioning, it was a voice he knew all too well.

“Mrs Jeon?” he gasped out, sitting up straight and running the fingers of his free hand through his hair to make sure he looked tidy, even though she obviously couldn’t see him.

“Yes,” she confirmed, “Jungkookie tells me you might want to buy the café?”

“That’s right,” he told her, “I had planned on winding up my cake business, but I've decided I would miss it too much, so I’d like to move it to Busan, bring it with me when I move home.”

“Ok,” she tells him quietly.

“Ok?” he checks, “you would be ok with me buying it?”

“I would,” she told him, her voice a bit more sure this time, “but don’t think you can negotiate the price too hard, Jungkookie has made it very clear that you can afford to pay me what it is worth.”

Jimin let out just a tiny little giggle at that, “I wouldn’t negotiate,” he told her, “the price is fair so if you are happy I will make my formal offer in the morning through your agent.”

“I will accept it,” she told him.

“Thank you,” Jimin told her, his own voice turning soft.

“Look after the place Jimin,” Mrs Jeon told him, “it has been my baby, I am trusting you.”

When Jimin hung up the phone, after agreeing with her, he realised that maybe it wasn’t just the café that she was talking about, and the fact that she said she trusted him made his heart sing.

 

 

Once the formalities were out of the way the next day, he rang Jungkook again to update him, and Jungkook was almost giddy with glee at the total irony of Jimin returning to the café after so many years, as its owner this time.

“Are you going to keep it open as a café?” was the first thing Jungkook wanted to know.

“Oh god, probably not,” Jimin had told him laughing, “I have no time to be adding that to my schedule.”

He’d laughed, but Jungkook hadn’t, and Jimin knew something was on his mind.

“Kook?” he checked, “what are you thinking?”

“I…,” Jungkook started, before tailing off and muttering, “never mind.”

“Kook,” Jimin threatened in a much firmer tone of voice, “no secrets remember, we've been over this enough times.”

Jungkook huffed, “it's not a secret, I just thought, maybe, you know, me?”

“Maybe, you know, you what?” Jimin asked him.

“I could run it,” Jungkook told him.

“You could….what?” Jimin gasped, running the idea over in his mind, him and Jungkook back at the café? Was Jungkook serious?

“Forget it, it’s a dumb idea,” Jungkook grumbled.

“No, wait, you just surprised me,” Jimin rushed, “are you serious though? Is that something that you want?”

“Yeah,” Jungkook told him, oh so softly.

“But I don’t know how to actually run a café,” Jimin told him, “neither do you, all of the behind the scenes stuff, staffing and finances and ordering and all of that.”

Jungkook actually giggled, “Min, fuck, you can be so dense sometimes, I have been an accountant for how many fucking years? Who do you think has been doing a lot of that stuff for mum? How many years did I spend in that place learning the ropes, you might not know how to run a café, but I do,” Jungkook concluded firmly.

“You…” Jimin floundered, “do your mums books? Look after the finances?”

“Min yes, of course,” Jungkook told him patiently.

“Oh,” Jimin told him stupidly, trying to process this unexpected turn of events, “in that case, Jeon Jungkook, when I become the official owner of the café would you please be my manager, run the café how you see fit, look after the money and the ordering and the staffing and all of the other shit that I know nothing about. I just have one request.”

“Yes Min, of course I will, what's your request?” Jungkook told him, amusement dancing in his voice.

“You need to give me space in there to set up all of my baking tools, I'm sick of having them crammed away in storage boxes in my kitchen,” Jimin told him.

Jungkook giggled, “Min, you will have the finest baking corner in the entire kitchen,” he assured Jimin.

Jimin giggled back, “good, love you Kook, manager of my new cafe.”

Jungkook suddenly became serious, “Min, I do want to do this, but we need to talk about money, you need to pay me, I need to be able to provide for the girls independent of you and your money, you know that right?”

Jimin sighed, the money thing again, “Kook, what I have is yours anyway,” he tried.

“Min, I'm serious, if you employ someone you have to pay them anyway, it’s kind of the law.”

“Fine,” Jimin told him, devilment in his voice, “I will pay you, I’ll pay you so damn much you won't know what to do with it all, happy?”

“Yep,” Jungkook told him back, the happy tone having returned to his voice, “so does that mean I can hand my notice in soon?” he checked hopefully.

“Kook, do it today,” Jimin told him, “have some time off before the café becomes ours, use it to plan what you're going to do with the place, let me know if anything needs updating or decorating, plan a grand re-opening.”

For a minute, Jungkook was silent, and Jimin wondered if he’d said something wrong again. Then a little hitched breath told him otherwise.

“Seriously Min?” he checked softly, “I still have a mortgage to pay and stuff.”

“How much notice do you have to give?” Jimin checked.

“A month,” Jungkook confirmed.

“Then a month from today you become my employee, manager of the café, and I’ll start paying you, ok? Bills will be covered.” Jimin reassured him.

“Please tell me I'm not dreaming right now,” Jungkook begged softly.

“You’re not, this is happening, go and quit your job baby,” Jimin told him.

“And then I’ll be a manager, your employee?” Jungkook checked.

“Yep,” Jimin agreed.

“Fuck, Min, this is really happening huh?” Jungkook asked.

Jimin can't help but glow warmly at the sound of blissed out contentment that is emanating from Jungkook. For all the times he’s professed to be ok with his job, Jimin has always known it's never made him happy, and he wishes he’d thought of this years ago.

“It’s really happening, and I know you're going to be the best manager I could possibly hire, so go start planning huh?”

They say their goodbyes, promising to see each other as soon as possible. It’s barely half an hour later when Jungkook texts to confirm that he’s handed in his notice, and had a rather awkward meeting with his manager asking if there is anything that they can do to persuade Jungkook to stay. He did, of course, say no, and so is now counting down the days until he can finally walk out of that place for good.

 

 

When Jungkook came, three weeks after he handed his notice in, he brought with him the most enormous file of paperwork that Jimin had seen, and he looked at Jungkook with his eyes wide.

“Stop freaking out Min,” Jungkook had laughed, “this is just records, financial reports, previous year-end figures, profit and loss accounts, projections and all of that.”

Jimin just stared at him, “it’s what?” he asked.

“Financial stuff, from the café,” Jungkook confirmed, unloading things, spreading them out on the dining table.

Jimin looked at it all in horror, so many pieces of paper with tiny numbers and words marching all over them.

Jungkook took it slow, explaining everything in excruciating detail until, an hour in when Jimin was utterly convinced that he’d rather die than listen to another minute of it he held his hand up in defeat.

“Please,” he begged, “stop telling me things.”

Jungkook looked up, surprised to start with, then amusement danced across his face, “you think this is boring?” he asked.

Jimin looked at him, not wanting to hurt his feeling but wanting even more to never have to listen to it again, so he nodded sheepishly, “so boring,” he whined.

“Jimin, this is important, you need to know what you are buying, what you are investing in,” Jungkook told him seriously.

Jimin shook his head, “no I really don’t,” he told Jungkook.

“This,” he gestured grumpily at the table, “is Jackson's job.”

Jungkook giggled, “god you’re hopeless,” he told Jimin, “how have you made it to adulthood without at least having a clue about this? How are you fucking rich without knowing how much money you have and how much you are spending?”

Jimin looked at him sulkily, “because Jackson does this stuff,” he told him, realising yet again that Jackson was completely irreplaceable in his life, and that no matter how much   
Jimin was paying him, and it was a lot, he probably deserved more.

“Fine,” Jungkook sighed, “shall I take it that you are happy for me to run the financial side of things at the café, in conjunction with Jackson?”

“Oh yes please,” Jimin told him fervently, never wanting anything more at that moment than not to have to think about bloody numbers.

Jungkook looked at him softly, “best you set me up a meeting with Jackson soon then, make sure he's happy with the figures on your behalf.”

Jimin nodded, “yeah, that’s cool,” he agreed, “now can we go out, or go to sleep or something, please, I think my brain may have actually shrunk in an attempt to hide.”

Jungkook looked a bit downcast, “I have more café things to show you,” he told Jimin.

Jimin shook his head, “please,” he begged, “show Jackson.”

Jungkook smiled softly, “I don’t think he'd be very interested, it’s the plans I have, décor and new products.”

Jimin’s eyes lit up, “Oh yes,” he breathed, “show me that stuff, why didn’t you start with that stuff?” he concluded grumpily.

“I figured it would be your reward for sitting through the financial stuff,” Jungkook told him, “but you couldn’t even do that without becoming a whiny brat.”

“It was boring,” Jimin told him, helping Jungkook to gather the papers, making room for something that would be infinitely more interesting.

Jungkook rolled his eyes, “whiny baby,” he threw at Jimin.

“Dull bore,” Jimin shot back, their barbed words not matching their smirking faces.

“So, this is what I've got so far,” Jungkook started, “how do you feel about changing the café name?”

Jimin hadn’t been expecting that, “I thought you'd want to keep the name?” he questioned, “it was your mums after all.”

“Was,” Jungkook told him, “now it's yours.”

“Ours,” Jimin amended.

“Ours,” Jungkook agreed softly, “so yeah, name change?”

Jimin nodded, “to what?”

“I have a few ideas,” Jungkook told him, pulling out the relevant piece of paper.

There were a few good options on there Jimin noted, but one caught his eye, rising above the others.

“Rainbow’s?” he asked Jungkook.

Jungkook blushed slightly, and nodded, “remember that hoodie you gave me for Christmas?” he asked, “the black one with the little rainbow label? You had one too?”

Jimin nodded, “wore it until it was more holes than hoodie,” he confirmed.

Jungkook grinned, “me too,” he told Jimin, “and I could never bring myself to actually throw it away, it’s still buried at the bottom of my drawers somewhere.”

Jimin blushed slightly at the thought that Jungkook had been so sentimental with his gift.

“Colours, and rainbows, have always reminded me of you,” Jungkook told Jimin softly, “the colours that you use in your drawings, I don’t know,” he tailed off, “rainbow’s just felt right.”

Jimin nodded, it wasn’t just right, it was perfect, perfect for him, perfect for them.

“Rainbow’s it is,” he confirmed.

They talked about the sign, how seven colours in the rainbow and seven letters in the words worked together perfectly, one letter per colour, on a white background, and black for the apostrophe and the ‘s’.

Jimin had escaped to his studio, coming back with sketchpad and pencils, drawing it as they spoke. They talked about how the inside of the café would follow the same theme, a large rainbow painted on the biggest wall, the rest sky blue. Simple white furniture, plates and cups with a thin rainbow band around the edges, do they even exist? They’d find out.

Jungkook had plans for the food too, ideas that he’d had over the years but not enough creative input to implement, now he would have free range. To start with he was going to introduce cakes with ice cream inspired flavours, and Jimin agreed that, unless the idea was particularly outlandish, that he would be completely handing over everything to Jungkook’s management. 

 

 

With so many different projects going on behind the scenes, the apartment purchase, the café purchase, moving the cake business, Jungkook’s divorce, it was a miracle that Jimin had any time for drawing at all. So when he is interrupted late one morning by an insistent banging on his front door when he’s finally managed to carve out some time he is supremely irritated. It’s even worse because Jackson was currently out, and he had to answer his own damn door. He stomped his way there, yanking it open, ready to give whoever it was the cold shoulder, he wasn’t expecting the tearstained teenager that he found on the other side of the door.

“Eunae?” he questioned, “what the hell, why aren’t you at school?”

She looked at him and promptly burst into tears, clearly not for the first time that day.

“Oh sweetheart,” Jimin said, reaching for her and guiding her inside, “what's going on?”

She just shook her head, sobs overtaking her small frame, so for now, Jimin just led her to the sofa and pushed tissues into her hands until she was ready to talk.

She curled herself up into a ball, crying into her own knees, and Jimin waited patiently.

She was nearly calm when his phone rang,

“it's your dad,” he told Eunae before answering it, and for the guilty look that crossed her face, Jimin suspected her current whereabouts were unknown.

“Hey Kook,” Jimin answered.

“Min, shit,” Jungkook started frantically, “umm, look, Eunae’s disappeared, didn’t turn up at school, no one knows where she is,” he gabbled out, the panic evident in his voice.

“Kook, I've got her,” Jimin interjected.

“You’ve got her? Jungkook checked, “she’s with you? In Seoul?”

“Yes, arrived about ten minutes ago,” Jimin told him.

“That fucking….” Jungkook started, sucking in a breath, trying to control his temper, “put her on Min, I need to talk to her.”

Jimin stole a glance at Eunae, she looked worried and upset and Jimin knew that Jungkook was just going to have to wait.

“Kook,” he started softly, “something’s happened with her, she’s been really upset, let me talk to her first ok?”

“Min,” Jungkook bit out, “I appreciate you trying to help but she is my daughter and I need her to explain herself right now, does she have any idea of the trouble she’s caused?   
we've rung the police to report her missing.”

“Ring them back, tell them she's safe, I will bring her home tonight I promise,” Jimin continued, ignoring Jungkook’s demanding tone.

“Jimin,” Jungkook spat.

“No,” Jimin told him, his tone steely, “you don’t get to dictate to me, I get that you're scared and angry right now but that is not what Eunae needs. She is upset, she needs someone to talk to. Calm down, ring the police back and then get on with your day. I will bring her home later and then we will talk.”

“Min,” Jungkook said, more softly, “she's my daughter.”

“I know,” Jimin told him, “but you have to trust me right now, she came to me for a reason.”

Jungkook sighed, “I know, you're right, I'm sorry. Give her a hug from me, let me know what time you’ll be back?”

“I will,” Jimin told him gently, “love you.”

He heard Jungkook’s breath hitch before he replied, “love you too.”

He knew Jungkook must have been terrified at having Eunae disappear, and he was most definitely going to be pointing that out to her, but for now, he needed to get to the bottom of why she was there. When he hung up the phone he turned to her.

“Police?” she asked, eyes wide.

Jimin nodded, “when they couldn’t find you, or anyone that knew where you were they reported you missing sweetheart,” he told her gently, before adding, “what happened?”

She hugged herself tighter, fresh tears starting to leak from her eyes, “I'm such an idiot,” she whispered out, the venom in her voice evident despite her quiet tone.

“Why?” Jimin asked.

“There's this guy at school,” she started, “popular, and cute.”

Jimin nodded, encouraging her to continue.

“He’s been paying attention to me for the last few weeks, you know? In front of his friends too, I thought he was going to ask me out.”

Jimin’s heart froze, wondering just how far this little bastard had pushed Eunae.

“His friend told me that he was kind of shy about asking me out, which made no fucking sense anyway because he's totally not shy,” she continued, berating herself with the benefit of hindsight. “So I talked to my friend, she goes out with one of his friends, and she reckoned put a note in his locker, asking him out?”

Jimin just listened.

“So I did,” Eunae told him, “yesterday, and then after school he was hanging out in the park and he was showing his friends the note, laughing like it was a big fucking joke, as if he’d ever go out with me, and do you want to know the best bit? My friend was with them, laughing too, the bitch set me up knowing I kind of liked him.”

Jimin swallowed hard, poor Eunae, no wonder she’d given herself the day off today, he can’t imagine how painful the idea of facing them all after that would be.

“Sweetheart,” he started, reaching for her to swaddle her into a big hug, “they sound just awful.”

Eunae just nodded, and burst into proper tears again, “how can I go back now?” she wailed.

And the truth was, Jimin didn’t have any easy answers for her, he felt totally out of his depth, wanting desperately to make it better, to go to her school and humiliate the little bastards as much as they’ve tried to humiliate Eunae, he never realised he could hate children he’d never met so deeply until they hurt someone that he loved.

 

For the rest of the day, they just hung out, Jimin treating Eunae to whatever she wanted, giving her the day of escape she so desperately deserved. By the time they were driving home, Eunae was calmer, and she’d already decided to simply freeze the other girl out, hang out with her other friends instead, and pretend the guy just didn’t exist. Jimin could see that the day away had done her good, had made her stronger, and he was glad that she’d come to him when she needed help. As they reached the outskirts of Busan, Jimin could see she was starting to worry again.

“Sweetheart?” he checked.

“Mum and dad are going to kill me,” she told him glumly.

“You definitely owe them an apology, and an explanation,” Jimin told her, “but they’ll understand, they love you, you scared the life out of them by just disappearing.”

“They’ll ground me forever,” Eunae continued.

Jimin giggled, “it won't be forever, probably.”

Eunae rolled her eyes at him, “you’re no help,” she told him.

“Excuse me?” he gasped out, voice dripping with fake hurt, “who is the one who took you out shopping, and for lunch today, gave you cuddles while you tried to drown my sofa?”

“You,” Eunae told him softly, “but that is your job isn’t it?”

“Hmm?” Jimin questioned, “why is it my job?”

“Because you’re my other dad duh,” Eunae told him.

“I am?” Jimin asked, wondering if he sounded as shocked as he felt.

“Aren’t you?” Eunae checked.

Jimin grinned, “I am,” he said again, confirming not questioning this time, “and I'm glad you came to me, sweetheart.”

“Me too,” Eunae told him, before adding cheekily, “because if dad is cross at least I can get you to make him forget by kissing him or something gross.”

Jimin snorted, “you little ratbag,” he told her, “was that your evil plan all along?”

Eunae giggled, but then stopped, “Nah,” she told him quietly, “I had no plan at all this morning, apart from getting the hell away from my so-called friend.”

 

 

When they got back to Eunae’s home, the mood in the car was light, and Eunae was happy again, although nervous about facing her parents, she’d made Jimin promise to stay by her side, and help her out. The conversation was somewhat tense, Hyejin and Jungkook had indeed been through hell and back for a couple of hours that morning, but when Eunae and Jimin explained why she’d taken off, they were mostly sympathetic. They understood why she would have struggled to go to school that morning, but not why she hadn’t spoken to one of them first. She was, as she’d feared, grounded, but only for two weeks, and she took her punishment like a champ.

Afterwards, when Eunae was in bed, Jimin and Jungkook retreated to Jungkook’s room, they needed to clear the air themselves after butting heads over the phone.

“Kook, you trust me right?” Jimin had started.

“Yeah, I do,” Jungkook sighed, “it's just, this morning…” he raked his hand through his hair, trying to explain himself.

“You were scared and angry,” Jimin supplied.

“So angry,” Jungkook told him, “why didn’t she come to us?”

Jimin shrugged, “sometimes there's just stuff you can't tell your parents,” Jimin told him, “but she needed someone safe to talk to, honestly Kook, I'm so glad she came to me.”

Jungkook nodded, “me too, and I haven’t even said thank you to you for looking after her today.”

“You don’t have to thank me, I love her, you know that, I just want her to be happy, and I could really just fucking kill those little bastards for playing with her like that.”

“Me too,” Jungkook growled, “that girl, her friend, she's pretty new at the school, and Eunae has been so good to her, helping her integrate into her friendship group and all.”

“Well, the little bitch has shot herself in the foot now, right? I doubt Eunae’s other friends will want her back once they know.”

“Yeah,” Jungkook agreed, “the rest are good kids, and she’ll be ok.”

“And us?” Jimin checked.

“I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning Min, I really am, I should have just trusted you.”

Jimin snuggled himself into Jungkook’s chest, “’s cool,” he told Jungkook, “I get it, your inner daddy bear came bursting out.”

He felt Jungkook’s chuckle.

“Inner daddy bear, seriously?”

“Yep,” Jimin told him, “your protective side, honestly, it was kind of hot, you being all intimidating and demanding,” he giggled back.

Jungkook tightened his arms around Jimin, “I know what you're trying to do Min,” Jungkook told him quietly, “and it isn’t going to work, my house is too small and you make me too loud.”

Jimin grumbled, “unfair.”

Not that he particularly wanted to traumatise the younger occupants of the house having to listen to their father and his boyfriend fucking the daylights out of each other, but Jungkook was there, and his presence was making Jimin horny. But Jungkook would not be swayed so, after teasing each other for a bit longer, they both eventually fell asleep, as frustrated as each other.

 

 

When Jimin got home the following day, it was to a message from Jackson rather than the man himself. It wasn’t very helpful, just telling Jimin that he was going to be uncontactable for the morning, but that he should be in in the afternoon, and at the latest tomorrow morning. Jimin was more confused than anything, Jackson never went AWOL, it wasn’t a problem as such, but Jimin was concerned.

When Jackson does eventually turn up, at nearly 3 pm, Jimin is definitely concerned. Jackson is clearly distracted and sort of jumpy and after half an hour of trying to get some sense out of him, Jimin gives up.

“Fucks sake Jackson, what is with you today?” he demanded, snapping Jackson out of his headspace.

“Hmm? What?” Jackson replied.

“Don't ‘what’ me,” Jimin growled at him, “where did you go this morning? What is going on with you?”

Jackson blushed, “I sort of can't say,” he told Jimin cagily.

Jimin jumped immediately to the only conclusion that he could think of at the moment, “did you have a job interview this morning?” he asked suspiciously.

“What?” Jackson burst out, before laughing, “oh god no, nothing like that.”

“Then what?” Jimin pushed, “because your head is all over the place.”

Jackson nodded, “yeah, I know,” he agreed, “I'm sorry, it's just…oh fuck it, I'm going to be a dad,” he told Jimin, a massive grin overtaking his face.

Jimin threw himself at Jackson, squeezing the life out of him, “oh my fucking god, that’s huge, congratulations, when?”

“Early days yet,” Jackson told him, “we had the twelve week scan this morning.”

It too special to imagine just going back to work now so, after making Jackson block out some time on the calendar for his parental leave, he sends him home again so he and his wife can celebrate and plan together.

 

 

Wedding fever in his friendship group continues a couple of weeks later, with Namjoon and Seokjin making everything finally legal in a small but very meaningful ceremony. Once again, Jimin makes the trip to Busan with one of his nicest suits in tow to watch as Namjoon and Seokjin renew the promises they made to each other years ago, this time their had their son and daughter in attendance, performing their duties as ring bearer and bridesmaid perfectly, and again, Jimin sheds a little tear of happiness, that after loving each other so completely and weathering so many storms together since they were thirteen, that his two friends are now legally bound together as they have always wanted.

 

Being back in Busan gave him time to do what he’d been wanting to do for a while now, but this was one thing he had to do face to face. Once the wedding party was over, and he’d given Yoongi chance to recover from his hangover, he invited himself over to ask him something important. Yoongi still looked like he was suffering.

“Hey,” he croaked as he let Jimin in, “kind of early for socialising isn’t it?”

“Yoongs it’s like 3 pm,” Jimin pointed out.

“Exactly,” Yoongi told him, “now what was so important that you had to wake me up?”

Jimin huffed, “dude I would have waited, but I have to head back today.”

“Fine,” Yoongi relented, walking towards his living room, not waiting to see if Jimin was following him.

“Yoongs,” Jimin started once they were seated, “you know that Kook and I are going to get married once his divorce has been finalised right?”

Yoongi nodded, “at this rate the two of you are going to be the last down the aisle,” he commented casually, dropping a bombshell on Jimin.

He forgot for a second why he was actually there, “wait, you and Jongdae too?” he gasped out.

Yoongi smiled shyly and nodded, “asked him yesterday, just before we left for Joon and Jin’s second wedding.”

“Awesome,” Jimin grinned, “he said yes obviously?”

Yoongi nodded, “and we’re not going to have anything big or fancy, so we’re going to get sorted pretty quickly,” he told Jimin.

“So yeah, Kook and I will be the last ones, gives us more time to plan a ridiculously over the top wedding anyway,” Jimin smirked.

“You would too,” Yoongi told him deadpan, “so why are you here anyway?”

“Oh, yeah right. Actually, it’s related, I was actually wondering if, when the time comes, if you would be my best man?” Jimin stumbled out.

Yoongi woke up all of a sudden, his previously sleepy eyes going wide before he winced and squinted again.

“Yeah, of course I will be,” he told Jimin softly, “you’re my best friend and my goddamn brother.”

Jimin grinned happily, “thanks Yoongs,” he told him, “there is no one I’d want by my side more when I take my vows.”

Yoongi nodded, before a fleeting look that Jimin couldn’t identify crossed his face.

“What is it?” he checked.

Yoongi shrugged, “I feel like a dick saying this Jimin, because I don’t want to hurt you in any way, but I was actually going to ask your dad to be my best man, I'm sorry.” Yoongi   
looked really troubled by his confession, so Jimin grabbed his hand.

“I'm sure he’d be thrilled to bits Yoongs, its fine,” Jimin reassured him.

“It’s just, he's done so much for me, you know? Yoongi explained.

He's clearly worried that Jimin is going to be upset, but he isn’t, he knows that his dad is going to feel so very honoured to stand beside Yoongi, and he cannot be anything other than happy for the two of them. He tells Yoongi this, explaining as best he can, and they both get it.

 

 

So when the invitation comes to Yoongi and Jongdae’s wedding Jimin is more than happy to attend as an ordinary guest. He sits near the front of the little chapel that Yoongi and Jongdae have chosen, reflecting both of their personalities well. He watches as his father walks down the aisle right next to Yoongi, his chest puffed out with pride, looking every inch the proud father and the very best of best men. The ceremony is simple but beautiful and, afterwards, his dad delivers the most touching best man/father of the groom combination speech. Jimin looks around the room as his father is speaking, and a fair few of the other guests are crying and smiling simultaneously. For all that his dad is stoic and quiet in his day to day life, the man can write the most beautiful and meaningful speeches when it matters and Jimin makes a mental note to put a handkerchief in his own pocket when it's his turn to get married, knowing his father will likely reduce him to tears again.

Namjoon and Seokjin duck out fairly early afterwards, off to relieve their babysitter, keen to get back to their gorgeous children who they dote on, and probably spoil just a little bit too much.

Jimin and Jungkook stay, along with Taehyung, and dance late into the night, only leaving when Yoongi good-naturedly threatens to have them kicked out if they won't go away and leave him to enjoy his new husband alone. They drop an inebriated and overly cuddly Taehyung back home, pitying his wife right now, pitying him more in the morning when their adorable but very boisterous four year old would no doubt be bouncing all over his incredibly hungover father.

 

 

And then things go quiet for a couple of months, which in some way is a relief, Jimin bakes, he draws and things carry on making progress in the background. He is relieved when, after a couple of weeks of delays, his solicitor finally gets in contact to let him now that the apartment purchase in Busan has been finalised, and he can go and pick up the keys the next time he is there. Naturally, he immediately makes plans to go the following day, despite the fact that it’s a Tuesday, he wants to go and have a good look around his new place.

“Hey Kook,” he says, when Jungkook finally answers the phone, “you busy tomorrow?”

Jungkook laughed, since finishing up at his job his days have been filled with working back at the café, relearning the ropes before he will be taking over in a few short weeks.

“Well I was planning on doing a couple of hours tomorrow,” he told Jimin, “but that can be rearranged, why, will you be here or are you wanting me to come there?”

“Oh, I'm coming to you, picking up the keys for our new place if you're interested,” Jimin told him casually.”

“Fuck yeah,” Jungkook blurted out, “count me in.”

So the next day finds the two, essentials in hand, opening the door to the first home that they will live in together. To start with they just walk around it, marvelling at it, imagining themselves actually moving in, and building their lives together in this place, and then Jimin produces a notebook, makes them go back to the front door, and starts making notes.

“Right,” he starts, “entrance hall, do we want to change the colour? Add any furniture?” he asks Jungkook.

Jungkook giggles, unused to organised Jimin taking charge, but he throws himself into it,

“I like the colour?” he questions, “but we need somewhere to hang keys?” he starts.

Jimin just nods and writes, and they go through each of the rooms, making notes, discussing their plans and their wish lists. For all of his ridiculous wealth, Jimin is still a man of simple tastes, he has no desires for gold plated anything, he wants this to be somewhere that feels homely, like you can easily snuggle up on the sofa covered with a blanket to watch TV, so their tastes are thankfully very complimentary. The only three rooms that they leave the notes section blank for are the two bedrooms that will belong to the girls, and the bathroom that connects the two. This will be for Eunae and Eunkyung to decide on décor and furnishings when they can. Jobs done, for now, Jimin suggests they eat.  
They came prepared, food from the café naturally, and a blanket to spread over the soft carpet in the lounge to save it from any stray crumbs. They sprawl out on the floor, picnicking inside, enjoying their moment together. The next time they come here there will be decorators, movers, and probably the girls, but for now, this little slice of Busan is theirs and theirs alone, and it feels fantastic.

 

 

It’s just over two weeks later when Mrs Jeon shuts the café for the last time, intending to move out everything that isn’t being left over the weekend, in time for Jimin to take possession the following Monday. Jungkook has already had decorators in to plan and quote for the proposed changes, and they will be starting on Monday, he is going to oversee the project, keeping Jimin updated with the interesting stuff and Jackson updated with everything else.

Jimin has entrusted Jungkook to officially pick up the keys, and he is expecting a call from him to confirm it is done, he isn’t expecting Jungkook to sound so upset though, Jimin can hear that he’s been crying as soon as he answers the phone.

“Is something wrong Kook?” he asks, worried.

Jungkook gulps, “no,” he croaks, “everything is fine, I have the keys, I'm in, letting the decorators in in an hour or so.”

“Ok, good?” Jimin checks, “so, what's going on?”

“Min,” Jungkook chokes out before disappearing into sobs again, and now Jimin is really bloody freaking out.

“Shit, Kook, calm down, do I need to come?” Jimin asks.

“No,” he hears Jungkook gasp out, “just, going to send you a photo ok?”

“Umm, ok,” Jimin tells him, and that is all he gets before Jungkook hangs up on his and he is left staring at the phone in his hand, waiting for Jungkook to send him a photo.

When it arrives, he gets instantly why Jungkook has been so emotional, back in its place is the drawing of the café, the one that Mrs Jeon took down when she found out he was gay, the one that has been missing for too many years now. It is in perfect condition, it’s obviously been wrapped and stored with care, and this is Mrs Jeon’s parting gift to Jimin.  
For him, this picture means everything, it is the picture that Choi Seunghyun first saw, the one that lead the man to actively scout and then sign him, it is this picture that literally was the catalyst for his career.

For Jungkook, this picture means something else, this is the picture that was given to his mother by his boyfriend, albeit a secret one at the time. This is the picture that was taken down and hidden away just because of Jimin’s sexuality. His mother's treatment of this picture had unnerved Jungkook, just knowing why it was hidden away hurt him immeasurably. The fact that it has been cared for, even when hidden away, and then that it has been returned to its rightful place must feel wonderful.

He tries ringing Jungkook back, but there is no answer, so he texts instead.

 

From: Me

“I get it, Kook, god it’s good to see it again, make sure it goes back there once the place is painted huh?”

 

From: Kook

“I'm still crying, this is proof right, that she's ok with us?”

 

From: Me

“Yeah, it certainly looks that way babe. Wish I was there to hug you.

 

He doesn’t get a reply back, and he's not super surprised, it’s ok, he understands. And it does feel like validation from Mrs Jeon, an acceptance of their relationship, and then there are happy little tears sliding down his face too just thinking about it.

 

 

They reopened the café together only six weeks later, the decorators and contractors have worked miracles and the place has been transformed. Jimin has upgraded the equipment in the kitchen, buying all of the tools and toys he’s wanted for his own enterprise as well as to make sure that Jungkook only had the best for him and his staff to work with. They will, of course, have to share the kitchen on occasion, but Jimin has carved himself out a corner that he will use when he comes in. They have retained two of the staff that his mum had employed, but let the third go on advice from Mrs Jeon. Product wise, not much has changed, Jungkook has made sure to retain everything that sells well, to the same recipes that his mum has agreed to pass on as part of the sale, so their customer base is good from day one.

A local journalist comes, and photographs the two outside the café, two out gay guys doing anything still being somewhat of a novelty. They do a brief interview too, focussing more on the fact that Jimin was discovered from this very place rather than their relationship, although they do let on that they have known each other for many years. The photo, when it comes out is really lovely, they were going to frame the article, and hang it, but Jimin’s itchy drawing fingers get the better of him, so he recreates it instead and, when his version is done, they hang it alongside the original, a testament to the progress that has been made.

 

 

It takes another six months for Jimin to be able to wind the cake business down in Seoul enough to fully move back to Busan and finally put his Seoul apartment on the market. It’s a surprisingly bittersweet day, this apartment has been witness to his greatest triumphs and his deepest lows. Here he was at the height of his popularity, attending every event, being the life and soul of the party, but it had come at such a terrible personal cost of addiction and self-loathing. But from that he had clawed his way back, becoming much less of a socialite, and much more himself, sober and happy, and within these walls, he and Jungkook had had the space and time to learn to love each other again. It wasn’t in the same way as they had at first, but so much deeper and more meaningful.

When he moved into the Busan apartment, Jungkook moved in with him, setting up their home together, starting this new chapter together, they were just waiting for one more thing. It was paperwork, a mere formality, but when it finally came through, Jungkook was ecstatic.

 

 

Jimin was actually at the café, putting the finishing touches to a cake when Jungkook burst into the kitchen pretty late one evening. Thankfully Jimin had just put down the tweezers he was using to delicately place tiny sugar flowers on this cake, because Jungkook scared the shit out of him.

“Min, it's here,” he yelled.

Jimin jumped, “fuck, where did you come from?” he gasped out, looking at Jungkook with wide eyes.

Jungkook had giggled, “sorry,” he apologised quickly, “I did call out when I let myself in so you’d know I wasn’t a burglar,” he told Jimin.

“A burglar with keys?” Jimin questioned, tickled by Jungkook’s logic.

“No, obviously not,” Jungkook groaned out, “but seriously, didn’t you hear me?”

Jimin shook his head, “must have been in the zone,” he told Jungkook indicating to the cake.

Jungkook came around to take a closer look, “it’s gorgeous,” he breathed, “those flowers look too real to be edible.”

As usual, Jimin had made extras, and he knew he could spare one, so he picked one up in his tweezers, making a mental note to wash them before using them again, and indicated for Jungkook to open his mouth. He laid the little flower softly on Jungkook’s tongue, letting him close his mouth and suck it away to nothing.

“Tastes of sugar,” Jungkook told him when the flower was gone.

Jimin rolled his eyes, “it’s literally made of sugar,” he pointed out.

Jungkook sighed, “they look like they should have a flavour,” he told Jimin, “even a subtle one?”

Jimin considered it, popping a flower in his own mouth, “yeah, I get what you mean,” he told Jungkook, “maybe I should experiment with some stuff? See if I can make them flavoured without compromising the structure of them.”

Jungkook nodded, “yeah, I mean don’t get me wrong, they're really pretty and super realistic, but the flavour would be an added bonus.”

“That’s why we work well together huh?” Jimin asked Jungkook.

Jungkook looked at him questioningly, “huh?” he asked.

“You always make sure that things taste amazing, you’ve got great ideas of how to make things better, and I make them look pretty,” Jimin told him.

Jungkook grinned, “I never thought about it that way,” he told Jimin, “but you're right, why didn’t we do this years ago?”

Jimin shrugged, “fucked if I know,” he told Jungkook, making him laugh, “anyway, why are you here scaring the shit out of me while I'm trying to earn a living?”

Jungkook just blinked at Jimin, “you literally made me forget my own divorce with a wedding cake, you are some sort of sorcerer Min,” he told him casually.

“Wait, made you forget what now?” Jimin checked.

“The fact that as of this morning I am officially a divorced man,” Jungkook told him.

Jimin threw himself into Jungkook’s arms, jumping up, wrapping his legs around Jungkook’s waist and making Jungkook hold on to him.

“We can get married?” Jimin asked him, looking into Jungkook’s beautiful, and very close, eyes.

Jungkook pecked him on the nose, before sitting Jimin on a nearby countertop, and nodding, “yeah, we can get married now Min.”

“Oh my fucking god,” Jimin breathed. He knew this moment was coming, but now it was here it was almost overwhelming. Jungkook was no longer married, he was no longer   
legally tied to anyone else, and he was completely free to be Jimin’s. “Say it again,” he begged softly.

“We can get married Min,” Jungkook told him, “if you still want me.”

Jimin tightened his arms around Jungkook’s neck, holding him close, and he felt Jungkook’s arms around his back tighten too.

“You are all I have ever wanted Kook,” Jimin whispered into Jungkook’s neck, his throat tight, words catching on the lump in it.

He felt Jungkook nod, “me too, after all these years, it's only ever been you.”

 

This café, like Jimin’s apartment, holds so many memories, he has flirted and played with Jungkook here, sucked him off here, been so overwhelmed with hurt and grief that he's actually vomited here. Today he gets to add another memory, finding out that Jungkook is free to marry him here. And this isn’t how he planned to do this, he is sweaty and covered in sugar, but he has been carrying around what he needs for this moment for quite a while now and suddenly it just feels right. He lets go of Jungkook, smiling gently at him as he puts a hand on Jungkook’s chest and pushes him away enough so he can jump down off the bench. Before he sinks to the floor, he slips his hand into his left trouser pocket, hand closing over the box that has been warmed by his body heat, and holds it in his palm.

“Jeon Jungkook,” he starts, and he knows, just from Jungkook’s face, that he already knows what's happening.  
“This has been a very long time coming. I have loved you since the first day I saw you, late, running towards me and still eating your breakfast. This hasn’t been the easiest ride, and I know I have severely tested you on too many occasions. But you have stood by me, held my hand and been my greatest cheerleader, there aren’t enough words to tell you how much I love you, how much I've always loved you and, if you'll do me the very great honour of being my husband, I promise that I will love you every day of the rest of my life.”

“Bastard,” Jungkook whispered, his eyes damp, looking with reverence at the ring that Jimin has presented him with, “you beat me to it.”

Jungkook pulled Jimin up, and reached into his own pocket, pulling out a very similar box, “I was going to take you out for dinner or something tonight to celebrate and ask you then.”

He opened the box, showing Jimin the ring he’d picked out, they are startlingly similar, not identical, but they actually look like they belong together, it’s kind of cute.

They're both admiring their new rings, grinning at each other dopily, before Jimin checks,

“can I put it on?”

Jungkook giggles, “technically you haven’t said yes yet,” he pointed out.

Jimin rolls his eyes, “well considering I asked first, and you haven’t said yes…” he replied.

Jungkook momentarily looked shocked, before laughing again, “true, but I'm hoping it’s kind of obvious that it’s a yes from me?”

Jimin nodded, “and from me,” he added, slipping his new ring on, admiring it on his finger. Jungkook slid his on too, and for a minute they were just quiet, hugging each other, enjoying the moment.

“Can we take a picture?” Jimin asked, “I have to draw this.”

Jungkook nodded, and they tried to work out the best position to put their hands so that both rings could clearly be seen, taking several to make sure they had the best possible shot.

 

 

They settle on marrying on the only date that makes sense to them, late the following June when it will be twenty years to the day that they met, and it feels like the perfect omen.   
Between the two of them, the wedding planning quickly spirals out of control. They both have best men, of course, Jimin wanting Yoongi and Jungkook wanting Taehyung. Over the years their friendship circle has expanded enormously and obviously they have many relatives that they either want to or have no choice but to invite, so their guest list runs to nearly 250. There are a few refusals, people from both sides that are struggling to accept the idea of a marriage between two men, but those people are allowed to fall away, nothing will come between them now. They have over 200 acceptances though and because of that their venue needs to be big, and then they have to consider catering. By the time Jimin realises he is in way over his head, Jackson is ready for him, when Jimin corner him one afternoon when he is back in Seoul, eyes wide and pleading, Jackson’s resolve is clearly strong.

“I can't do all of this,” Jimin whines, hopeful that Jackson will rescue him.

Jackson just shakes his head, “I told you,” he said to Jimin, “there is no way you and Jungkook can run multiple businesses and plan a huge wedding by yourselves, you need help.”  
Jimin nodded eagerly and Jackson laughed,

“no, not me, not this time, you need an actual, professional wedding planner, I can help you find one, but then you and Jungkook are on your own.”

So Jackson emails him a shortlist of three, and the details of the meetings that he has set up for Jimin and Jungkook, and then it’s up to them to make the decisions.

They settle on a youngish woman, she is bright and friendly with an iron core and with her help, the rest of the wedding planning goes smoothly. She thinks of things that they haven’t even considered, accommodation for out of town guests, transport for everyone between the wedding venue and the reception venue, gifts for the bridesmaids and the best men and about a thousand other little details.

They have suit fittings for them, and dress fittings for the girls, choose flowers and decorations and a cake. Jimin has refused to make his own wedding cake, and the company they have chosen is clearly nervous that they are making the wedding cake of one of their rivals. They choose wedding rings, identical this time, and complimentary to both of their engagement rings. They choose music, what song they will walk in to with their best men, and out of together. They choose what song they will have their first dance to. They talk about their honeymoon, where they want to go and how long for. A gift list is suggested, and immediately shot down by them both, they have everything they could possibly want so they spread the word that, if anyone would like to gift anything, and they really don’t expect it, then they would like a donation to be made to Yoongi’s foundation, to have more children fed and helped, spreading their love further.

 

 

The time flies by, in a flurry of discussions and decisions, too many to count, and then time runs out. Despite the fact that they have been living together, Jimin and Jungkook have elected to spend their final unmarried night apart, they will get ready separately, make their way to the venue separately and meet again at the altar.  
So Jimin spends his last night as a single man, alone in a hotel room. It’s a perfectly nice hotel room, but it reminds him a little bit of when he was travelling. It had been fun to start, when he was younger, it had been a novelty, but it had worn off after a while into monotony and loneliness, and he’s glad that this will be the last time he will ever be in a hotel room alone.

Tonight though, feels ok, from his position on his bed he can see his suit bag, carefully hanging on the outside of the wardrobe, he may have checked more than once that his clothes haven't mysteriously disappeared from the bag, and that they are ready for him for the morning. He doesn’t even need to look at his hand to feel his engagement ring, snug on his finger, but he looks anyway, a comforting reminder of Jungkook’s love. He should be sleeping now but he’s too keyed up, tomorrow is the day he has been waiting for for the longest time, tomorrow he will finally get to marry Jeon Jungkook.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so we have one more chapter to go from Jimin, and it is, of course, his wedding day and subsequent honeymoon, it will likely be a shorter chapter before the final, and likely very long chapter from Jungkook.
> 
> I have been thinking about what happens next, although I have a couple f ideas for totally different stories, in some ways, I am not ready to leave this AU behind. in my mind, there are many unanswered questions.
> 
> How did Yoongi stay strong all of those years when his parents were abusing him? And what was it like finally escaping, being accepted into Jimin's family and falling in love?  
> How did Namjoon and Seokjin first get together, and what was their journey like? how did they deal with longing to become fathers and the inevitable uphill struggle that must have been?  
> How did Taehyung truly feel about the threesome he had with Jimin and Jungkook, and how did their friendship survive the aftermath? what was it about the woman that he married that made him eventually settle down?  
> How did Dr Kwon and Seunghyun navigate their relationship, what did they have in common? how did their path from meeting at a funeral to marrying happen?
> 
> There must be other things I haven't considered as well. I am torn between leaving this AU at the end of Jungkook's chapter or carrying it on and answering some of my unanswered questions. Would anyone still read it if I strayed away from my JiKook pair?


End file.
